Divergent After Allegiant
by peckydapenguin
Summary: After Allegiant, everybody settles down. Everybody thinks Tris is dead, but she is actually survived and is staying in the fridge with her new friends. Meanwhile in Chicago, two new teenagers from a different city are Zeke's new neighbors. One of them possesses a unique talent.
1. Intro

**Hello! This is my first fan-fiction so it may not be too good. If you do read it though, will you please comment and tell me what you think? Thanks!**

 **Tobias's POV**

I sit on my bed and look at the picture. It's been more than three years since she died, but I still remember her body lying on the table, cold as ice. I'm deep in thought when Zeke bursts into my apartment.

"There you are!" He says out of breath. "I've been looking all over the place for you!"

"You know there's a thing called knocking," I say rolling my eyes and hiding the picture of Tris under my quilt. "What's the excitement anyways?"

"Dude! Their arriving today!"

I cursed under my breath. I forgot. Eli and his girlfriend Carmen were coming today. Eli was from a city experiment called Washington DC. His city also had serums but from what I heard they didn't use them wisely. He was a fighter who left his parents who were high class at the time to fight in the revolution against them. Eventually their city was reset, but he and his girlfriend escaped and started working for the Bureau of Genetic Welfare. They decided about a month ago to move to Chicago. I don't know much about his girlfriend and neither does anyone in Chicago for that matter.

"Give me five minutes to get ready and I'll be there to greet them." I say to Zeke.

He leaves and I change into a black shirt, blue jeans, and a black leather jacket.

A five minutes later I'm at the train tracks with Zeke, Christina, Lynn, Cara, Shauna, Peter, and… Caleb.

"Hey," I say to him.

"Hello Tobias." Caleb says to me. "It's good to see you again."

I nod. I haven't seen him in a while but I still can't look at him without seeing her. I'm saved from saying anything to Caleb however because just then a train comes racing down the tracks. 

**Carmen's POV**

I sit on the cold floor of the train. Jumping on the train was really fun and I still felt excited. I'm pretty excited to start a new life in this city and there will be plenty of things I am happy to leave behind. I smile at Eli who stands at the door of the train with his backpack, ready to jump. I grab my guitar and swung my own backpack over my shoulder. I glance over at Eli to make sure he isn't looking before swallowing a pill. Then he calls me over and we both jump off the train.

 **Thanks for reading! I will try to add a new chapter every week. Once again, will you please comment?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zeke's POV**

As the train approaches I see two figures jump out smoothly and land running. One is holding a guitar case and they are both wearing big backpacks. As they walk closer I see the one carrying a guitar is a girl with long jet black hair and dark skin, Carmen. My first thought is she's hot, but then I remember she's Eli's girlfriend. Eli walks next to her. He has paler skin and messy black hair. They smile at us and Eli comes forward to shake Christina's hand, since she is the only one that has actually met them before. Then Christina turns around and introduces us.

"This is Zeke," She says gesturing to me. "He's your new neighbor. That's Cara, Tobias, Shauna, Peter, Amar, George, and Caleb." She continues pointing to everyone as she gets to their name.

I notice that Carmen looks at each of us very carefully. When Christina gets to Tobias she stumbles backwards a bit but Eli catches her. Nobody but Tobias and I notice. I give him a sideways glance and he raises his eyebrow. I'm wondering about what just happened when Christina snaps her fingers in front of my face.

"Zeke!" Christina snaps. "Do you want to come to my place for a game of truth or dare or not?"

"Oh!" I reply, "I'd love to go."

"Okay then, we'll all meet at my place at 7:00." She says.

 **Eli's POV**

After Christina shows us our apartment next to Zeke's, Carmen and I start to unpack our stuff. We only brought items such as toothbrushes and tokens from our past. We didn't bother bringing clothes because we figured we could just buy some. Carmen smiles at me as she sets two pictures of her family and friends on the table at the apartments entrance. I was worried about her. She had been acting differently since about two weeks ago when we decided to move to Chicago. I just wanted the old Carmen back. Instead I smile back and put down a plant Zeke gave us and a picture of the two of us together next to her pictures.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" Carmen asks me.

"We should probably go eat dinner since it's already 6:00." I reply.

She nods and we head to the cafeteria.

 **Shauna's POV**

Zeke and I are already setted when Christina, Eli and Carmen join us.

"Hey guys." I say.

"Hello! It's Shauna right?" Carmen asks me smiling widely.

"Yeah. You guys want to join us?"

"Sure, we'd love to." Carmen replies.

I likes her well enough, but she seemed too cheery for me. When she smiles however, her eyes don't crinkle like the people from Amity's eyes do. She carries herself like she is proud, but might break down any moment. The way she talks has an air of sadness and uncertainty, not to mention nobody in the city really knows anything about her. She's clearly been through a lot. At that moment however, Carmen notices me staring at her and quickly looks away. She sits down next to me.

"Hey honey, do you want me to grab us some food?" Eli asks her.

"That would be great. Don't forget to get cake!" Carmen replies. I sigh. Saved from an explanation.

Four, I mean Tobias, comes in and sits next to Zeke. God I got to get used to his real name.

"Hey. Where's Eli?" He asks.

"He went to grab some food." Zeke says.

Tobias nods. "So where are you from?" He asked Carmen.

"I'm from Washington DC. I lived in a city called New York before that. They were both disbanded." She shrugs like it wasn't a big deal, but clearly that topic was off limits.

"What was your job back at your old cities?" Tobias asks trying at conversation again.

"I didn't have a job in New York, but I was part of the revolution in Washington DC." She says. That topic was also off limits.

"What do you like to do in your free time?" Zeke tries at conversation. No such luck.

"I like to play guitar and sing, but I don't usually have any free time." Part of me wanted to strangle her, and the other part wanted to comfort her. Why was she being so secretive? Couldn't she see we were just trying to befriend her? The other part of me understood her. She probably just wanted to start a new life. I was about to ask her about it when Eli came back with a tray of food and two forks.

"Hey Four. It's nice of you to join us!" Eli said setting his food down. Oh great. He's also bright and cheery. But, he also has that aura of sadness. I sigh in my head, these two are mysterious!

"I also bumped into Christina in the line and she said Amar, George, Peter, and herself wouldn't be joining us today. Something about a message from work." He continues.

I'm slightly confused, Amar, George, Peter, and Christina all work to help people move into Chicago, and Zoe works to help them from outside the fence. Why would there be an emergency message? I push away the thought though.

Carmen kisses Eli on the cheek as he sits down and Zeke pretends to throw up. Carmen rolls her eyes and Eli laughs. I decide to try at conversation with Eli since he seems more approachable.

"So what did you do in your old city." I asked.

"I was part of a peaceful rebel group, then I joined the rebel group Carmen was part of. We had a revolution after that and the Bureau decided to shut our city experiment down. Luckily we escaped before that happened." He replies.

I was right. He was more open than Carmen, but Carmen looked like she wanted to punch him for saying so much.

"So did any of your friends and family escape with you?" Zeke asked.

I suddenly knew why Carmen didn't want to talk about her old life, she wanted to avoid this question.

Eli looks down at his plate of cake and fries, still untouched.

Zeke notices his expression and says, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. "

Eli shakes his head. "It's fine, my parents didn't make it but it's fine." I notice he doesn't any of the signs of lying that Christina taught me. He must not have gotten along with them. Carmen however suddenly becomes really interested in her food.

He continues though. "Some of our friends made it, though they are all working in the Bureau."

Zeke nods and asks Carmen the question I knew she was avoiding. "What about your family and friends?"

Carmen stops twirling her spaghetti on her fork. She doesn't look up. "I don't really feel like talking about that right now." She says quietly. Eli looks at Carmen worriedly and puts his arm around Carmen's waist.

"So…" Zeke says trying to break the awkward silence.

"Why don't you tell us a little more about yourselves?" Eli asks.

I nod and start my story. I tell them about the war, my sister Lynn, and everything, hoping this way Carmen will be more open. Midway through my story though, she gets up and excuses herself saying she has to use the restroom. I continue with my story anyways and Carmen comes back int eh middle of Zeke's story.

"Should I start over?" Zeke asks Carmen.

"It's fine. You can continue, Eli can fill me in on anything important." She smiles happily like she forgot about our previous conversation.

Zeke nods clearly confused at her change in attitude, but moves on telling us about Uriah. At the end of his story, I can tell that he is also hoping Carmen will open up, but she just asks Tobias to tell them his story.

Tobias clears his throat. "Well, I had a complicated childhood, I transferred to Abnegation, I fought in the war, and when it ended I settled down and now I'm working in the control room."

Zeke and I both look at him expecting him to elaborate more, specifically talk about Tris, but he just stares at us.

"What? That was my life story." He says raising his eyebrows.

Zeke and I shrug, Tobias would tell them about Tris in his own time. By now it is 6:30 and Eli and Carmen have both finished their food.

"Well, we should probably get ready for truth or dare at Christina's place tonight." Zeke says standing up.

Eli nods and also gets up. Carmen follows and be all leave the cafeteria. I walk back to my own apartment and change, making sure to dress in layers.

 **Eli's POV**

I knew there was something wrong with Carmen. I look into her bedside table, and buried under three dresses, two pairs of pants, and a shirt Carmen insisted on bringing lies three bottles of pills. I pick one up and take out a pill. It is small, round, and shiny white. I knew it. A peace pill. At first, I decide I to flush her stash down the toilet, but then I remember. The last time we tried to settle somewhere but someone had made her mad. She had left. I frowned thinking about that, I kinda like this place, so I didn't want to leave. If we stayed for a longer period of time, she would get used to this place, make some friends, and probably won't want to leave. I settle on that thought and hide the pills back where I found them. Now I understand why she was so happy in the daytime, but at night she broke. I knew that the pills could only be taken in the day, but not the night because the pills make you hipper and unable to sleep. So she's artificially happy in the daytime and suicidal at night, I think. I decide to push that thought away for now because it could be solved later. Instead I quickly change into layers because the last time I played truth or dare Carmen "forgot" to tell me about the clothing rule and I had to play the last half of the game in my underwear. This time I wear a shirt, a sweater even though it's the summertime, a jacket, and jeans on the bottom. Just as I finish changing Carmen comes out of the bathroom wearing a pair of leggings with shorts on top, a crop top with a thin semi see through shirt on top, and a leather jacket. She also put her hair up in a messy bun and put on makeup. She looked beautiful.

"I'm ready, how about you?" I ask still staring at her.

"So am I." She says and laughs playfully, "Quit gawking at me, let's go."

I grin and take her hand. We walk together to Christina's apartment in the next hallway and Carmen rings the doorbell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please read! Also, I'm not sure if I said this or not, but most of the characters belong to Veronica Roth.**

 **Christina's POV**

I hear the doorbell and answer the door. I find Carmen and Eli standing there hand in hand. Eli looks the same, but Carmen looks better than she did when we first met. Instead of the baggy t shirt and jeans, she's wearing a leather jacket, semi see through shirt, and leggings with jeans. She also put her hair up in a messy but still beautiful bun and put on makeup. She has silver and black eye shadow that brings out her dark brown eyes, mascara, and rose gold colored lipstick. For some reason she looks familiar.

I smile and let them in. "Let's start the game now that you guys are both here. My friends working outside the fence are also coming with someone else who wants to move into Chicago."

I really can't wait to see Zoe and Jack, Zoe's boyfriend, again. Their bringing their new friend Elina with them. As we walk into the room I notice the boys are all gawking at Carmen, except for Tobias. Shauna smacks Zeke and he stops, but the rest of the boys are still staring. Eli luckily is pretty chill and just clears his throat. I want to laugh. If Zeke or Tobias were in this situation, they would probably punch all of the guys. Eli did look like he wanted to punch them, but he kept a steady head. I was glad.

"So… let's start playing, I'll go first since this is my apartment." I say.

Everyone nods and Carmen and Eli take a seat together on the couch.

I start, "Zeke, truth and dare?"

Zeke screams, "DARE!"

I smile wickedly, I have the perfect dare. Zeke looks at my expression and looks scared.

"I dare you to let me Eli give you a makeover." I say grinning. Everybody except Zeke laughs.

"Fine, but only because I don't want to be the first one to strip down." He snaps.

Eli goes into my room and and seats Zeke in front of my makeup table. After about 10 minutes later they come back to the room, Eli laughing and Zeke looking like a girl. We all burst into laughter.

"He actually looks pretty good!" I say between laughs. "You completely ruined my dare!"

Eli shrugs, "I've seen Carmen apply makeup before, so I just sort of copied her."

Zeke groans, "Can I please get this stuff off my face?" He asks.

"No! Not until I tell you." I reply.

"My turn then," Zeke says after pouting. "Carmen, truth and dare?"

Carmen thinks for a moment and says, "Truth."

"PANSYCAKE!" Zeke shouts, but it hurts a little because it reminds me of Uriah.

Carmen rolled her eyes. "The only reason I picked truth was because you seem like the type of person to dare me to drink hot sauce or toilet water."

"Smart." Shauna says nodding at Carmen.

"Hey!" Zeke looks offended and slaps Shauna, earning himself a slap back.

"So what's my question?" Carmen asks. Just as she says that the doorbell rings.

"One moment," I say and go to answer it. Zoe stands on the other side grinning.

"Zoe! How are you?" I say.

"I'm great! It;s good to see you again." Zoe replies. She's wearing layers. I notice a short girl with brown hair and the side of her head shaved, brown eyes, and several piercings on her ear, also wearing layers. Behind her is Jack. He has on is normal clothes, but his hair is longer than the last time I saw him.

They come in and I introduce them to Carmen and Eli. I'm about to ask Zeke to continue the game, but then I notice the look on Carmen and Jack's face. Pure shock.

"You're supposed to be dead." Carmen says slowly.

"So are you." Jack says.

Suddenly the run to each other and embrace. I suddenly know why Carmen looked so familiar. They had the same hair and eyes. Both of them had dark tan skin. I remember Jack once talking about having a sister several years younger who died in his old home, New York City. I also remember Jack being defensive and never talking about his parents, like Carmen. They must have died early on.

"It really is you." Carmen says and tears fill up in her eyes.

"Yep. I'm alive and well, what about you?" He asks his little sister.

"Well I'm alive." She says shrugging.

Jack nods like he understands, then asks, "Where's Beth?"

Carmen looks at her feet. "She didn't make it."

Jack looks pained but nods. "I didn't think she would make it."

Zeke clears his throat. "I hate to be insensitive and interrupt this brother sister reunion, but can we get back to the game? Also, who's Beth? "

Carmen glares at Zeke and he gulps. Jack looks worriedly at her, but then joins Zoe and Elina the big couch.

Carmen sits down next to Eli again and kisses him on the cheek. Jack raises his eyebrow but doesn't say anything.

"What's my question?" Carmen asks.

"What is your special talent?" Zeke asks.

Carmen fidgets with her jacket for a moment, but then sighs.

"You know you don't have to tell them right?" Eli says looking at Carmen.

Jack raises his eyebrow again and I suspect even he doesn't know Carmen's talent, but he's obviously against Eli being with Carmen.

"No they deserve to know." Carmen nods.

"So, to answer your question, I can see people's past." Carmen says.

We all stare at her in shock.

"Wait, so you can basically look in people's heads?" Tobias asks defensively.

Carmen nods. "Yeah I can."

 **Eli's POV**

The new girl, Elina was her name, looks nervous, but also glances protectively at Tobias. I knew this routine well, Carmen opens up about her past, they ask more questions, eventually they decide she's a freak and kick us out. I couldn't let that happen anymore.

"How did you get this talent?" Shauna asks defensively.

I want to punch that girl. Carmen shouldn't have had to tell them anyways. She must have known they would be more understanding though if she had told them this early on.

"You don't have to say anything else." I say before realizing I sound mad.

Carmen shook her head. "I'm tired of keeping it a secret. I got the ability from a serum that was supposed to turn me into a braindead servant, like a robot, but instead it did something worse. It let me live my life, but with consequences."

They all stare at her like she's crazy, even her own brother, and I'm about to take Carmen back to our apartment, but then Shauna surprises me.

She walks over to us and sits next to Carmen and says, "I'm sorry I asked, I should have been more sensitive. Thank you for telling us though."

Carmen nods. "I know you want me to tell you guys what I see in all of you Zeke."

Zeke looks stunned that she just read his mind, but then nods.

Carmen smiles a bit glancing at Christina and then says, "I'd love to Christina, it's really sweet of you."

 **Christina's POV**

I smile at Carmen. I had just thought about throwing a girls slumber party to welcome Carmen and Elina. I can't believe she just read my mind, but instead of feel protective like I thought I would, I realize that this could make our friendship so much stronger. We could pretty much talk to each other without anyone knowing what we're saying.

Carmen laughs and I realize she know what I was thinking. "I think that's a great idea!" She says in response to what I was thinking.

"Let's make a deal though, you try not to look in our minds without their permission, okay?" I say.

Carmen nods smiling. "I won't in some cases. Besides, I need to concentrate in order to do so and you need to be pretty still for me to do it."

Eli smiles and mouths "thank you for understanding" at me when Carmen turns away I nod back. I'm glad Carmen has Eli, she seems kinda fragile, and Eli really cares about her.

Carmen interrupts my thought and says, "Do you guys want me to tell you what I see in you?"

Everyone except for Elina and Tobias nod. I know why Tobias is hesitant. His past is something he keeps very private. Even his closest friends like Zeke only know part of it. Tris was the only person who knew about his past because she was the only person he told. Elina I wasn't too sure why.

Carmen started around the circle, starting with Zeke. She looks at him for a moment and then says, "So, I'll say the key events in your life. You've never met your dad, you were always a goofy child, playing pranks on everyone, you helped fight in the war but stayed in Chicago to look after Shauna, at first you were mad at Tobias, but then you forgave him. Finally, you are happy that you are settling down with Shauna. Oh, and you've had a crush on Shauna since you guys were in 5th grade."

"CARMEN!" Zeke screams whacking her with a pillow. "WHY DID YOU NEED TO TELL EVERYONE THAT?"

Carmen just giggles and moves on to Shauna. "You grew up with a younger brother and sister, you had a happy childhood. You started dating Zeke before the war. Then you almost died, almost lost your brother, and lost your sister. You were very glad Zeke stayed with you instead of leaving, and finally you have settled down with Zeke."

Carmen comes to me next and tells everyone my story, which they all already know. She goes through the circle telling everyone what she sees in them. She only hesitates at Jack to slap him. Then she stops at Peter.

"Some of your story is a little blurry. Somethings blocking it." Carmen says. "It's like a chunk of your life is missing."

Peter looks stunned at this, but the rest of us were expecting it. It must have been the memory serum.

Carmen shrugs and moves on to Tobias who fidgets nervously. She didn't even need to look at him to say his story.

"Let's just say you had a hard childhood, you came to Dauntless, you had an uneventful life until she came. Then when the war ended, you lost her." Carmen says.

Tobias looks at the ground but I notice that he whispered "thank you" to Carmen. She must not have said everything she saw.

Then she moves on to Elina, who is fighting furiously with the hem of her shirt.

Carmen look at Elina and furrows her eyebrows, then sighs and said, "I know who you are." And moves on to Eli.

That's it!? Who is Elina and what does she have to hide? Carmen must not have thought she was dangerous though, and else she would have told us.

Carmen smiled at Eli tilting her head. "You were born rich. You met me when we were both 16. We both left our families when we were 18 to join the revolution. You eventually had to leave the city with me and a couple of friends. You ended up working for the Bureau. Finally you decided to move to Chicago with your girlfriend." Carmen finished by giving Eli a kiss and sitting down next to him.

We all stare at her. Finally Zeke asks, "Can you elaborate more on what you said?"

"Sorry, but that's privileged information." She replies. "I can't tell anyone without permission. And besides, if there was anything that was necessary for you to know, I would have told you."

Zeke yawns and after a few more rounds of truth and dare, we all go to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please read! Sorry I haven't posted in some time, I had lots of work. Most of the characters also belong to Veronica Roth.**

Carmen's POV

I crawl into bed with Eli. I'm not remotely tired because I took two pills today. I push that thought out of my head and think about the game of truth and dare instead. I can't believe Tris/Elina isn't telling Tobias who she is. I understand that it would jeopardize her mission, but it is still pretty cruel. I also know she is dying to tell him though, but Jack and Zoe would kill her. I can't believe Jack is back. I'm not sure I'm too happy about it though. Don't get me wrong, I love him and I'm so happy he is alive, but we have never been too close and I'm afraid he is going to tell everyone too much about me and my past. I sigh, but then realize Eli is saying my name.

"Carmen! You there?" Eli says shaking my shoulders."

"Oh! Yeah." I reply wearily. "I was just thinking."

He sighs in relief and lays back down. "What were you thinking about?" He asks a few minutes later."

"Nothing much, just what I saw in everybody." I reply.

"I'm guessing there was much more to everybody than you let on."

I smile though he can't see since the lights are off. He always knows what I'm thinking, even though he wasn't injected with the serum. I wince at the thought but then push it away.

"Can we talk about something else?" I ask.

"Sure. Oh! I have good news," he says suddenly remembering. "The Dauntless decided we could join them without passing ignition because of the classes we took outside the city."

"That's great news" I say. You'd think I already know by reading his mind, but I don't make a habit of reading people's minds for no reason.

"Anyways, it's time to go to bed," Eli says kissing my head, "I love you."

I feel his arms fold around me protectively. "Love you too."

Elina's POV

She knows who I am. She knows my past. She knows everything. She knows I'm Tris. It's creepy how someone can just reach into your head and pull out information, but I know she was nervous, so I tried not to judge her too much. I was worried about Tobias however because his secrets were probably more dangerous than mine. At least she didn't tell anyone about my past. Zoe and Jack are going to kill her if she tried. Speaking of Jack, I think, I didn't know he had a little sister. Though, come to think of it, he always avoided talking about his family and mainly focused on training me to become a new person instead. They decided I should be a Candor type of person, so nobody would suspect I'm lying. I also learned how to tell the signs of lying and how to avoid them. I didn't do a very good job with speaking my mind at the party however. Carmen really scares me. She can pretty much pull information out of my brain. I'm definitely going to have a talk with her, though she will probably keep our secret because she is Jack's sister. Just then, someone knocks on the door. It's Zoe and Jack

"Hey! We've got to talk about Carmen." Zoe says inviting herself into my apartment.

Jack nods. " She'll keep our secret, Carmen's trustworthy, for what price however I don't know."

"What do you mean price?" I ask worriedly. I certainly hope this girl won't make us work for her and something. Then again, she is Jack's sister.

"It's nothing," Jack says smiling to himself. "It's just when we were young, even though I was 12 and she was 5, she used to figure out my secrets and then make me do her chores in exchange for not telling our parents."

Zoe and I look at each other and laugh. It's funny imagining little Carmen threatening Jack, heck even older Carmen threatening Jack. Carmen seemed like an Amity type of girl, despite her sad story.

"What!? It's not funny!" Jack retorts.

"Okay, sure it isn't." Zoe says. "Jack is scared of his sweet little sister."

"Hey! She didn't used to be sweet, sh…" He stops mid sentence as if he suddenly realizes something.

Zoe doesn't seem to notice and continues speaking, "Yes, I bet little 5 year old Carmen was terrifying."

Jack sighs, "You guys won't understand. Anyways, we can talk to Carmen tomorrow morning before breakfast.

We say goodbye after that and I go to bed, pushing my thoughts out of my head.

 **Please right a review! I would love the feedback. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry for not posting in a while, lot's of homework. Please review my story! Most of the characters belong to VR though.

 **Eli's POV**

I wake up in the morning to find Carmen gone. I look around and see light shining out underneath the bathroom door. I put on my clothes and just as I finish, Carmen comes out.

"Hey Eli!" she says cheerily. She definitely took some pills.

"Hey Carmen." I smile, hiding my frown. "You ready to go to breakfast?"

"Yeah." Carmen replies kissing me on the cheek, "Let's go now."

We walk out hand in hand, my mind still racing. How can I get rid of the pills? Relax Eli I think. You can worry about it later. Before night time, I think, before she crashes. I push the thought out of my head as we walk into the cafeteria. We look around for a place to sit but Zeke waves us over to the the table he's sitting at. Only Four and Christina are there.

"Hey guys!" Zeke says patting to the seat next to him.

"You sit down, I'll go get food for us." Carmen says.

I nod and sit down next to Zeke.

"Hey man!" Zeke says clapping me on the back. "How's Chicago for you."

"I'm good, it's not much different from Washington DC. Or the Bureau for that matter." I reply. It is true. The new Chicago works the same way as Washington DC. You can pick you job, even if you are in a different faction. The factions of course are pretty much like your neighborhoods. You live there, you learn from them, but when it comes to jobs you can choose. Most people choose jobs inside their factions, but some people decide not to.

"What jobs do you think you and Carmen are going to choose?" Zeke asked as if reading my mind.

"I'm not sure, but I know Carmen will probably choose to work at the tattoo parlor, design clothes, become a musician or an artist, she enjoys the arts." I say. "Come to think about it though, I might want to train the new Dauntless members."

"Good choice," Christina says nodding, "Four and I both do that too. It's fun scaring them. "

"Point taken," I reply as Carmen sits down with a plate of food. She hands me a fork and I dig in.

"What are you guys talking about?" She asks.

"Just what jobs you guys were going to pick," Christina replies. "What do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure," Carmen says pinching a piece of her muffin off. "I probably want to work at the tattoo parlor and train new initiates."

I smile at her, but I'm still a little weary of everyone else. They think she's weak. I don't really blame them though. At last night's party, she didn't take off her jacket, so they probably couldn't tell she had some muscles. I know she had other reasons she didn't want to take off her jacket though, she didn't want to show her scars. She's still very thin, but she's the best fighter I know.

My thoughts are interrupted by Zoe, Jack, and Elina setting their trays of food onto the table. Elina sits next to Carmen and whispers something into her ear. I see Carmen nod slightly.

"So," Zoe says, "What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing much." Four replies shrugging. "Just what jobs these guys want." He says indicating at Carmen and I.

"Oh." Zoe says. "So what are you guys going to do because you probably have to inform a leader by tomorrow."

"Just tell me." Four says raising his hand. "I'm a leader."

I look at Carmen and she nods. "I want to be an initiate trainer and work in tattoo parlor." Carmen says.

"I want to train initiates and work in the control room." I say.

"Okay. I'll put the information into the system. You guys need to come to my office this afternoon at 2."

Carmen and I nod, and get up to leave.

"Hey I just thought of something. The new initiates are coming in a month, so shouldn't we practice our skills?" Christina says.

"Okay, that sounds good, do you guys all want to meet in the training room at 10?" Zeke asks us.

We nod and Carmen and I leave.

 **Shauna's POV**

I bump into Carmen and Eli as I leave the cafeteria and they tell me that the group is going training at 10. I thank them, grab a muffin, and sit down beside Zeke.

"Hey! What's up?" I ask.

"Nothing, we were just discussing our conversation with Carmen and Eli." Zeke says giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"So, do you guys really think Carmen can fight?" Christina asks.

We all look at Jack.

"What? Why are you guys all staring at me?" He asks.

"Well," Zeke says, "You're her brother, so we assume you know."

Jack shrugs. "I haven't seen her since I was 18 and she 12." Jack says, but the topic was clearly more important than her was letting on.

"I guess we'll have to find out at training." I say.


	6. PLEASE READ! AN

**Hello peoples! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a very long time, but I have had a lot of school work and I don't really have time to write. I will hopefully post another chapter by next week, thanks you for the support and comments.**

 **-Pecky**


End file.
